In computer graphics, three-dimensional (3D) modelling refers to the process of developing a mathematical representation of any three-dimensional surface of an object. The representation may be referred to as a 3D object data model, or simply a 3D model. Various techniques exist for creating 3D models, such as creating a 3D model using 3D computer graphics software, merging several photographs of an object to create a 3D model, or using a 3D scanning device to create a point cloud of geometric samples on surfaces of an object.
Once a 3D model has been created, the 3D model may then be displayed as a two-dimensional image via a 3D rendering process. Various 3D rendering methods also exist. The methods range from non-realistic wireframe rendering, which may take only fractions of a second and can be done in real-time, to more advanced techniques such as scanline rendering or ray tracing, which may be more computationally expensive but can be used to create photo-realistic effects.
An alternative way to provide a user with a 3D experience is to provide a swivel viewer. A swivel viewer is often configured to sequentially display images that are captured from different positions around the object in order to create the impression that the object is being rotated in place. By way of example, the swivel viewer may be configured to initially display one of 72 images captured from different positions covering 360 degrees around the object. Each of the 72 images may represent a different view. In response to receiving a request to rotate the view of the object, the swivel viewer may then replace the initial image with an image captured from an adjacent position around the object, thereby providing a different view of the object. Furthermore, as multiple images are browsed through and displayed in sequence, the object may appear to swivel or rotate.